End-to-end information technology (IT) service solutions can span many interconnected technologies and components. When a service is degraded or interrupted, extensive effort and time may be needed to identify the root cause of the problem. Many IT experts may be involved in investigating and analyzing various logs and other sources of information to determine whether systems, databases, applications, networks, firewalls, and end user devices are performing normally. IT experts may use various independent tools that are used to monitor computing and communications systems. However, the tools are typically not integrated, making it difficult to pinpoint the root cause of a service degradation or interruption.